Omega
This page is property of Princeharris1993. Omega Lingimoto *Age: 19 *Parents: Ken Lingimoto (45, Decased Father) Yuki Lingimoto (42, Deceased Mother) *Sibilings: Alpha Lingimoto (18, Younger Sister) *Branch Of Sin: Electromagnetic Punishment Omega is the older brother of Alpha Lingimoto. His branch of sin is called "Electromagnetism". He has a rather serious nature. He has a really good relationship with his sister Alpha, and often defends her as she choses not to use violence to solve problems. Since his sister was kidnapped 2 years ago, he's been searching for her and her capturers, in hopes of saving her and getting revenge against them. Branch Of Sin Electromagnetic Punishment Allows Omega to control all aspects of his blood by altering it on the atomic level. He has been noted of making his blood highly acidic, allowing it to burn through objects it comes into contact with, such as when he's injurded and his blood slashes on an Executers weapon or suit. His blood has also been noted of attracting particles of metal in the air and earth around him. Because blood naturally has iron in it, it allows him to control people to an extent, although he prefers not to do it unless he absolutely has to. Due to the true power of electromagnetism, Omega doesn't truely know the extent of his power, but tries his best to understand it, and tries even harder to control it. Skills Hard Blood - Covering hisself in blood and alter the penertrability of his blood, making it extremely durable. Magnetic Disintergration - Creating a magnetic field around himself and allowing his blood to make the field visible. He makes his blood take the form of the magnetic field and causes the field to move extremely fast, disintegrating objects it comes into contact with. Electric Transduction - Using his unique branch of sin, he can grab live wires and convert electricity into extra blood when he needs it. Acidic Blood - Altering the pH level of his blood to make it acidic, so his opponents can't utilize it. Force Field - Omega disperses a mist of blood around him, and causes each tiny droplet to emit a strong electromagnetic field. Although small, when the droplets configure into a sphere, the electromagnetic field becomes stronger, and allows them to deflect conventional attack. Although the field is strong, it can't withstand extremely fast, repeatative blows, and will eventually fail. Ghosting - Omega alters the penertrability of his body until he's able to pass completely through objects. Although it doesn't take a toll on his blood, it takes a toll on his body, making him partally tired. He uses it to avoid injury from extremely dangerous and/or fatal attacks. SPECIAL SKILLS Electromagnetic Annihilation - Omega uses this move when he goes all out, and only as a last resort. Omega produces a large amount of blood and evaporates it all over an entire area. He then causes the atoms of the scattered blood to adhere to his opponent on the microscopic level. He then causes the bloods atoms to transmutate into different atoms by exchanging protons, neutrons, ane electrons with the atoms of his opponents body, causing it to chain react, disintergrating the opponent on the atomic level, ending them once and for all. Branch State Version 1 - A special state developed by Omega himself. He enters this state this state when he gets angry. This state increases his speed drastically, as well as enhancing his eye sight and tracking abilities. In this state, extremely dense, curved blades emerge from his shoulder blades, elbows and parts of his spine. His eyes turn reddish as a result as well. Branch State Version 2 - The more advanced version of Omegas Brach State Version 1. Hard blood armor covers his skin on 75% of his body, while 8 thin tentacles of blood emerge from his back. These tentacles vibrate at hypersonic speeds, allowing them to slice through compounds with little force. 3 second after moving, the tentacles emit afterimages from their previously unseen movements. This can be used to distract and opponents. Speed and Attack are his greatest feats in this state, as Omega created this state to deal with the weapons of Executioners. Since their weapons can't work fast enough to disable blood moving at the speed of sound, Omega decided to make their weapons completely useless by training repetitively so he could ultimately move his blood at ultrasonic speed. =OPENING CHAPTER= One day, Omega noticed men dressed in black suits heading their way in black cars. He immediately stopped watering the flowers and ran inside to lock the door. "Alpha! Come downstairs quick! It's an emergency!" said Omega as he locked the door. "What is it brother?" responded Alpha as she floated donwstairs. "The men in black are here yet again! We have to leave quickly, or we'll have to fight our way out again..." he said. "Please....not again... Just not anymore... They took our parents in our last home... and we barely made it out... I refuse to..." said Alpha as she was cut off by her brother. "I know Alpha... I know... But if we don't go, then they'll kill us, and I don't want to lose you like we lost our parents!" Omega said in a serious manner as her looked out the window. "Here they come!" said Omega as he dashed upstairs with Alpha quickly following. Omega ran into his room, opening the closet to reveal his dual nagitana as Alpha grabbed hers. "You got everything?" asked Omega. "Yes!" answered Alpha as she looked at him. "Lets leave through the bathroom" said Omega as he grabbed her hand before phasing through the bathroom wall, landing on the ground seconds later. "Let's go through the woods brother" said Alpha as she began flying through the woods. Omega flew behind her. The men in black stormed the house as they knocked down the door and wrecked the place. With them, 4 executioners entered. "They aren't in the house mam" reported one agent. "They must of went through the back... Report back to base, we can handle this ourselves..." demanded Sandra, the head executioner of Squad Z. When you find them, the girl, bring her back alive, if you find the boy, kill him and retrieve his body for examination, study and harvesting" ordered Sander to the other executioner. "Yes Mam!" said the other 3 as they head outside. "Omegas branch will make a great addition to my arsenal, just like his parents, Yuki and Ken did.... Ha ha ha ha haa...." *smiles evilly*. \OPENING CHAPTER - END Category:Princeharris1993